A Day with Kung Fu
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Chrissy Mullins, me, is accidentally sent to the world of Kung Fu Panda and must defeat Tai Lung with Po in order to get back home. Kind of takes place of the movie.
1. Myself, My World

**Legend has told of a legendary warrior, whose skills were so powerful that this warrior**

**was stronger than even the strongest warrior in the world...Ok so I made that up, but **

**hey it's my mind. Anyways, morning slowly dawns over a small, mystical village. It **

**was quiet, too quiet. I constantly looked to my right and left side over and over again,**

** trying to keep a close eye and ear to my surroundings. Then I heard a male's voice**

** from behind greeting me, "It's so nice for you to come, Dragon Princess."**_(A/n: you _

_will know later on why i used the "Dragon Princess" title again.)_**I turned around to find a**

** mysterious animal warrior and bowed to him, "Not so much as I, Dragon Warrior."**

**"I wish we could talk more, but there is danger near. He told me. I excitedly stated, **

**" Alright, lead the way to protect this village." Then out of the mist, hundreds,**

** maybe thousands, of evil bandits surrounded the both of us. We fought them **

**with our amazing skill of Kung Fu; both of us have an equal strength for this skill. **

**After a few minutes, only half of them were defeated, but then five animals came**

** to me and the Dragon Warrior just at the nick of time, they were known as the**

** Furious Five.**

**I then pulled out two light-blue fans from my black pants pocket and the seven of**

** us charged to finish the battle and be known as heroes in this village once again. **

**But then everything around me was slowing down and some were frozen solid.**

** I heard a familiar female voice questioning, **"Chrissy, can you please focus?"** It**

** was weird because it came from the Dragon Warrior's mouth. _Oh no, am I?_ **

"What s the answer to 2x=22?"** The female voice asked again, but it came **

**from one of the Furious Five's mouth. _No...I'm daydreaming again.

* * *

_**

I finally woke up from my daydream to find myself in my boring, too normal Algebra II class. "Uh..." I stuttered for a moment until my teacher, Mrs. Johns, asked, "Miss. Mullins, what's the answer to 2x=22, and please don't daydream again." I was embarrassed and trying to think of the answer, "Uh...10?" "No. Miss. Mullins its x=11. If you weren't daydreaming then you would have gotten the answer right." Mrs. Johns told me. Now I was more embarrassed than ever. I literally turned red. **RrrIiiNnnGgg!** "Alright class, have a relaxing weekend. And Miss. Mullins, try to focus in class next time." Mrs. Johns told us, but it was mostly at me. What is it, _"Embarrass Chrissy in Algebra II Day?"_

I waited outside of the classroom for a little bit for my friend, Leena to come out of the classroom across the hall. She had brown hair like mine but she had a lighter shade of brown than me and she had blue eyes with silver framed glasses around them. "Daydreaming in class again?" She wondered for I had the face for being embarrassed so much. "Yeah and Mrs. Johns totally embarrassed me in class today." I complained. "Well, I hate to say this, Chrissy, but I think she is right. You need to turn down the daydreams." She thought. "Well I can't help it if I have** K.F.P.** on my mind. And what about you...Miss. Additive to Twilight." I told her. "Hey, hey. Mine's a different story." She explained. "Uh Huh...sure." I sassed.

We went our separate ways to go to our lockers. Hers was farther down the main hallway than mine was. I quickly put my Algebra II stuff away and grabbed my hair color backpack and placed my dark purple purse inside it. No homework for me this weekend, _**Yes!**_ I raced thru the crowds of people and went out to the chilly fall air of Lapeer. Oh I wish I had my sweatshirt with me right now. _**Burr!**_ But at least my bus wasn't that far from the doors. I entered the warm bus and sat at least three seat's in front of from the middle. I grabbed my IPod from my jean pocket and placed the ear buds in my ears and listen to some random music for the fifteen minute ride home.

Oh, how I hate this bus ride to home, but at least I had some music to keep me company. But something was happening to my music, was hearing a weird message from it; I had no idea on what it said. It was some strange language that I have never heard before. But then it stopped like it never happened. I was very confused with this situation, but now I was at my bus stop that leads me home.

It toke me at least one and a half minute to get to my house. When I went to open the front door, I heard the sound of barking; at least I knew who it was, my dog's Sara and Sidnee._(A/n: they are actually my real dogs)_ " Alright girls. Back, back! Let me in girls." I kept on telling them for they were blocking the doorway, they are so anxious for me to get home. After I finally closed the door, I crouched down and petted my dogs. Sidnee really wanted the attention, so she pushed Sara out of the way but ended up pushing me down. I could tell that I was wanted. I let them outside for a little bit and spend my day, drawing my adventure that I wish I could have.

After hours of drawing and watching **K.F.P.**, my mom came home and she was tired from working at the flower shop in town. I could tell that for her curly dark brown _**(with some grey hair in it)**_ hair was in twist and turns of stress, also, bags were forming under her eyes and her clothes were untidy and loose. "Hey mom! Rough day?" I finally asked. "Like you would never believe." She answered. I didn't pay much attention to what she said but I knew it was about job. She would always complain on the customers or the employees at work.

"So, Chrissy. What have you been doing?" Mom finally asked about me. "Oh...umm...drawing and watching** K.F.P.**" my mom was giving me a look like, **_"Oh no, she's doing it again."_** "Chrissy, you need to let your imaginations go. It was fine when it was at home, but now it's spreading to your school work." She told me. "You've seen my grade's, haven't you?" I mumbled, I hate it when she nags about my grades. "Yes and your grades are at a **'C'**. A **'C'** on the fifth week of school..." "Mom! Can you just leave my life out of your business? It's my life, my mind, not yours." I interrupted, I just couldn't stand it anymore that people are telling me to let go of my thought's, but I feel that it's a part of me. "Christine Ray Mullins..." She silently said. I ran out of scene to go into my comforted of a room. As I was about to cry I silently stated to myself, "I wish I was somewhere else, somewhere better than here."

Then all of the sudden my TV was flashing orange and yellow. I was puzzled with this situation, first the IPod, now this. I came closer to the TV and _**WOOSH!**_ I flew through the TV and was in some kind of an orange-yellow portal, I think the IPod and TV were up to something but what was going on and where was I going.

* * *

Pretty interesting Huh?

Please review on what you think.

and i've know i did the poll's thing for the story but i've decided to start my stoies that i wanted to do a little early.

Plus, i need some help

for going into the world of Kung Fu Panda, should i be an animal? If so, what kind of animal should i be?


	2. New World, New Look

i would like to give my thanks to Klonoakazeno, Animation Universe 2005, and Black Raider for helping me with figuring out what i should be. THANK YOU GUYS!!!! :)

Well i hope you like this chapter and please review

* * *

"**Oh**. What hit me?" I painfully asked from that drastic fall. I was still confused on what had happened. The pain suddenly disappeared when I toke one glance of the world that I was in. A small mystical Chinese village, just like I have in my daydreams and in...the...movie. "...Oh my god! Am I in the movie?" I asked myself in shock._** Now you would think that I would be excited about being in the place that I always dream about, well...guess again. **_Everywhere I look, bunnies, pigs, and ducks giving me strange looks. I'm guessing that they never seen a human teenage girl before. But, my shadow was telling me a different story.

It was some kind of a wolf shadow figure, but I was thinking that it was someone else behind me. But every time that I've moved, the shadow followed me as well. I was starting to freak out, but I couldn't, well not yet. "Ok, Mullins. D-don t freak out just yet." I silently calm myself down, "This is just in your head. I-it's not real." I saw in the puddle nearby, what I saw, was I think, my own reflection. I saw a wolf face; it was a grayish-brown coat with bits of my brown color hair on it and had my hazel color eyes. "This cannot me." I stated as I placed my hand on my cheek, but my eyes found that my hand was a paw. I finally gave myself a good look seeing my normal human body was turn into...**a wolf**. I was dressed into a turquoise- blue Chinese shirt with black silk pants and wearing the kind of shoes that Po wore. "God. What's happening to me?" my mind wondered.

I needed to get back home, live my normal life and be my normal self, but how can I? There is no T.V. around this time, I was completely clueless. Then I overheard one of the pigs that passed by me gossiping, "Can you believe that Oogway chose Po as the Dragon Warrior?" _**That's it!**_ I'll just talk to Oogway about this. He's so wise, so he could help me out. I raced through the crowds of animals to get to the Jade Palace. But once I got to the stairs...oh man, my expression was priceless. I knew there were a lot of stairs, but with one glance at them, I ve completely forgotten that there was that many stairs. Well there was nothing else to do, but start climbing.

After about forty minutes...or was it an hour. **_Well I didn't know how much time had passed since there were no clocks around that time._** Anyways, I was finally at the Jade Palace, completely breathless. "I...officially...hate...**STAIRS!**" I shouted breathlessly. I had no time for a break; I had plans to get back home. When I came to the large, red door, I pushed the door and pulled the handle but the door wouldn't budge. "Crap! I need to get inside." I complained. Then I saw a tree that was nearby, plus there was a rope attach to it. I remembered that Po used it multiple times just so he could get into the Jade Palace to see the ceremony, but that really didn't get him in and I wasn't going to get in with the "fireworks chair" act, it was too risky. So I decided to climb the tree, the same and safe way to get in, I got that idea from one of my stories. _(A/n: you can pretty much guess which one I'm talking about.)_

"Ok easy. Don't look down." I shook as I tried to get down to the ground safely from the roof. I was really afraid of doing this, but how else am I going to get down to the ground. "Alright on the count of three, I will let go and land on the ground." I tried to calm myself down. As I was about to countdown, I started to hear noises from a distance, "Three! Whoa!" _**SLAM!**_ I landed on my face, again.

"How many times am I going to fall and end up in pain?" I asked myself. "Who are you?" a familiar voice hovered me. I looked to my left and found the great Kung Fu master, Shifu. I was excited to see him, but with the glare he was giving me, I could say that I was more afraid than excited. "I'll ask again Who are you?" Shifu asked me in an angrier tone. "Uh... C-Chrissy M-Mullins." I stuttered my announcement. "And why are you here?" he asked again. I could tell that he was in a bad mood from finding out that Po was the Dragon Warrior. "Umm...I...wanted to talk to Master Oogway." I squirmed.

"Well I don't think that Oogway will..." Shifu angrily stated until a calm old man's voice asked Shifu, "That Oogway will what?" Both of us saw the very old, but legendary, Master Oogway. Shifu bowed in respect when he saw Oogway, I had bowed as well. "...That you wouldn't be dealing with a trespasser." Shifu stated. "Oh...she's not a trespasser. I've been expecting her." Oogway explained. Shifu wondered, "You have." "**You have?**" I wondered in confusion. "Yes. Now if you come with me, Christine, I would like to have a word with you." Oogway told me as he slowly walked away. _"How did he know my name? I didn't even mention it to him."_ my mind questioned. I followed him with knowing that I'll be home and not an animal, but in the back of my mind, I was curious about this amazing world and its mysteries.


	3. Another Name, Training Disaster

**_I'm so sorry for this being late but i've had lots of school work and school activities (like drama and bowling), plus i just had a birthday (which I'm now 17) also exam's are coming up._**

**_i think that I'm going to change my age for this story, but I'm not sure. should i?_**

**_Anyways enjoy this chapter and please review_**

* * *

Finally we were at the Sacred Hall of Warriors. I was amazed with all the artifacts in there, on T.V. it's ok, but the real items in front of you...i-it s breath taking. "Christine. I'm quite surprised to see you here." Oogway started as he toke us to a small room in the back. "I don't even know why I'm here?" I wondered, "And how do you even know my name?" "My child, I know you for your spirited mind and excitement you've dreamed in your eyes." Oogway responded. "I really do like it here, but...you see I have my own life, somewhere else." I explained. "I know what your life is...living in a small town of Lapeer, as a human being, daydreaming this world, from a movie, all the time even if it causes trouble in your real life." Oogway stated.

I was puzzled on what he had said, "H-How do you know that?" "I can see it in your eyes, young Dragon Princess." Oogway answered as he bowed to me. _"Wait, I thought the Dragon Princess title wasn't real."_ I thought to myself. "You are the right person to have that title and fight with the Dragon Warrior." He continued. "But how do you even know it I'm the one?" I questioned. "Your instincts are giving the signs that you are the one." He answered. "W-what instincts?" I continued to wonder. "You may have some fear in your eyes, but I see a bigger chance of courage inside your heart if only you let it go through." He responded. I was still confused on this situation, "But what about my home? How can I get back?" "You can go home when your mission is over." He answered.

"Then what..." I was about to ask until Shifu came in wondering, "Is everything alright, Master Oogway?" "Actually, everything is more than alright. We have found the Dragon Princess as well." Oogway responded. "That's wonderful, where is she?" Shifu asked. "She's right here." Oogway pointed at me for Shifu. Shifu was giving me a strange and confused look. He chuckled, "You must be joking." "No...I'm not. She is the Dragon Princess and she's not an accident, just like the Dragon Warrior." Oogway stated, knowing how Shifu reacted to Po. "...B-But Master Oogway, I just don't think that she able to handle the ways of Kung Fu." Shifu started to complain. As I overheard Oogway telling Shifu as I was sneaking out of the room, "She can do it...if given the chance."

I only left the room so that I could have a better look at the Hall of Warriors, plus I really didn't want to be around bad mood Shifu. I saw it all, from Master Flying Rhino's armor to the Urn of Whispering Warriors. That's when I heard the doors flying open, people chanting in joy the same words over and over again, **"Dragon Warrior!"** I knew this scene, but I think I should be hidden. But I saw my most favorite character arriving, Po. I wanted to squeal in joy like anyone would if they saw any kind of celebrity, but there was one small problem, he doesn't know he's famous from a movie that only I...and I guess Oogway knew about. As I was hiding from my favorite character, I overheard his excitements from the artifacts.

But then I saw Shifu coming into the scene when Po arrived at the Urn. **_(Which it was now broken from Po)_** I was thinking that I should go out there as well since I've been given the title **_"Dragon Princess"_**, but I had another feeling in my gut, fear, fear to fight anyone. After overhearing that entire scene of Shifu telling Po he's not the real Dragon Warrior, they were leaving to go to the Training Hall. I started to slowly slip out from the shadows. But with that one, small footstep, Shifu stopped and called to me, "Well...are you coming as well, child?" I finally came out, silent as I usually am. Po looked stunned to see me; he didn't expect me to be here at all. I was frozen, nervous to fight, since honestly I'm not really a fighter at all. Even though I daydream of me fighting, well...let's just say that's only in daydreams, not in real life. "Come on...let's go." He ordered the both of us. I nervously walked out with Shifu and Po; but I had some excitement in my heart.

It was really silent when we were walking through the Jade Palace grounds. I had no idea of what to feel about this, excited or scared. I looked out from the corner of my wolf eye that Po was excited about this, but I should have already known that. When we finally made it to the Training Hall, Shifu flung the doors open and my fear was forgotten. There I saw, all of the Furious Five were training themselves, all of them were flawless and brave enough to do it. I was in its trance for it was better than I've even seen it on the screen.

I finally was back in reality when I heard Po's cry of pain from a chunk of wood from the club. "Let us begin." Shifu commanded. "Wait, wait, wait! What!?" Po questioned in shock. As I saw the flames go up into the air that was across the room. "Now?" I wondered too, but my voice cracked to a high, scared voice. "Yes, now! Unless you think the great Master Oogway was wrong and you two are not the Dragon Warrior or Dragon Princess." Shifu quickly stated to the both of us. Po gave me a look that said, _"You're the Dragon Princess?!"_ I only shrugged. "Ok, well...I-I don't know if...we would be able to do all of those...moves." Po worried, I was feeling the same way.

Shifu chuckled, "Well if we don't try, we'll never know will we?" As Shifu walked away, I finally came in, sort of using Po's lines, "Uh yeah...It's just...maybe you could find something more suited to our...level." "And what level is that?" Shifu wondered. "Well...you know...I'm not a master..." Po started to explain. "...And I'm not really a master either..." I slipped in. "...But let's start at zero...level zero." Po finished his statement, but Shifu chuckled,"Oh hoho...No. There is no such thing...as level zero." **_"Maybe there is. Who knows?"_** I thought to myself.

"Hey, maybe we could start with that!" Po pointed out the adversary. I remembered that adversary and with Po using it...**Oh man, it's not going to be pretty.** "That? We use that for training children and for propping the door for when it's hot...But if you insist." Shifu thought. Then the Furious Five came, I was stunned, speechless...well, you get the picture. "Whoa! The Furious Five." Po toke my words, "You're so much bigger than your action figures. Except you Mantis. You're about the same." Mantis just glanced at him. Po felt embarrassed for what he had said, but I was trying not to laugh.

"Let's have the Dragon Warrior go first." Shifu thought. I sighed in relief; I didn't half to go first. But then I remembered, **oh yeah...right.** I whispered to Po, "Umm...Are you sure you want to go first?" "How hard can it be?" Po said by thinking that this adversary was going to be easy. "Looks can be deceiving." I mumbled to myself. "Go ahead, Panda, show us what you can do." Shifu ordered. Po seemed to be frozen with nerves; well I would be nervous too if I had to do something new in front of your idols. "Umm, are they going to watch or should I wait until they get back to work or something?" Po wondered. "Hit it." Shifu was starting to grow impatient. "Oh, ok...I mean, I just ate. Umm, so I'm still digesting, so my Kung Fu might not be as good as later on." Po mumbled, trying to talk his way out of it. "Just hit it." Shifu angrily ordered.

Po then looks at the adversary and started talking back to it. He was moving around like a complete idiot, but it was funny. I tried not to laugh at his funny ways; I had a hard time being serious. Shifu was getting annoyed and finally shouted, "Would you hit it!" Po stopped and stated, "Alright. Alright." He finally gave it a small punch, only caused a small nudge. "Why don't you try again? A little harder." Shifu suggested. **Oh Crap! This is it.** Po gave out his powerful punch as it was hurtling down, Po asked, "How was tha..." The adversary came to punch him into the Training Field.

I didn't even look at the event that happened, but I knew it was bad; very, very bad. I could tell that it was over when I heard Po painfully coming to us, "How did I do?" "There is now...a level zero." Shifu told him. I told him and what does he do, he gets hurt. "Now it's your turn." Shifu told me. I was in shock. If it was bad for Po, it s going to worse for me. But just to let you know how I did,well...let's just say I ended up as bad as Po was.


	4. New Friend, Peaches

**"Oww!"** I screamed to myself as I was going down the small set of stairs after the disaster training I had today, away from the Training Hall at night. I didn't know what hurt more on my legs, the soreness or the bruises. I know why Shifu pushed it on Po, but what did I do to him. It must be something to deal with me being the Dragon Princess. But what is the Dragon Princess suppose to be? It's not warrior that I've made up from my stories. I sighed to myself and sat down on the steps, "How am I suppose to get home if I can't even do the basic moves to Kung Fu?" I felt like I've lost all hope. I then felt a gust of wind blowing on my furry face. I could have sworn that I've heard my mom's voice calling my name in the wind. I can't give up just yet; Kung Fu might be my only way home. "Heart...please don t fail me now..." I was talking to myself, but a song was in my mind as well, something to cheer me up, "Courage...don't desert me. Don't turn back...now that I'm here." I finally sang.**_ (A/n: Yes I honestly do sing.)

* * *

_**

**_Me: People always say_**

**_Life is full of choices _**

**_No one ever mentions fear!_**

**_Or how the world can seem so vast _**

**_On my journey...to my past_**

* * *

I ran out of that old scene to get to the Palace Arena. _(Somehow I could walk fine without any pain Odd?)_ When I made it to the Palace Arena, I continued.

* * *

**_Me: Somewhere down this road _**

**_I know someone's waiting_**

**_ Years of dreams just can't be wrong _**

**_Arms will open wide _**

**_I'll be safe and wanted _**

**_Finally home where I belong _**

**_Well, starting now, I'm learning fast _**

**_On my journey...to my past_**

* * *

As I was walking to the peach tree up on the hill, I was looking out into the valley; I was seeing some families out there, all of them together and happy. It reminded me of my parents, and my older sisters, Renee and Liz. Plus the friends that are down there, all together, remind me of my friends, Leena and Nicole. That's where I want to be right now. I continued.

* * *

**_Me: Home, Love, Family _**

**_There was once a time _**

**_I must of have had them too _**

**_Home, Love, Family _**

**_I will never be complete _**

**_Until I find you...

* * *

_**

I happily raced to the top of the hill as I continued.

* * *

**_Me: One step at a time,_**

**_One hope, then another _**

**_Who knows where this road may go _**

**_Back to who I was _**

**_On to find my future,_**

**_Things my heart still needs to know _**

**_Yes, let this be a sign!_**

**_Let this road be mine!_**

**_Let it lead me to my past _**

**_And bring me home... (Now the big finish)_**

**_At last!_**

* * *

"Uh...What are you doing?" Po's voice asked from behind. _Oh man I'm in trouble._ When I turned around to find his confused face, I was blushing red. I stuttered, trying to lie, "Uh...well you see...uh...there was a song in my head...and well..." "I understand, I guess?" Po sort of understood. 'Ok." I sounded unsure as well. "You do have a nice voice, though." Po stated as he sat down. "Thanks." I silently thanked him. From just looking at him, I could tell that he had a hard day as well, "Rough day?" "You can say that. And everyone hates me, mostly Master Tigress." Po sighed. "It's just...well...it's the first day." I tried to explain by not using any memory of the movie.

"Yeah but, still...today just sucked." Po sighed again as he was grabbing bunches of peaches from the peach tree. "Well today didn't go so well for me, too. One minute I was at home and next thing I knew...BAM! I'm here, doing terrible with Kung Fu." I sort of agreed with him, remembering my day. "Where are you from?" Po wondered with his mouth full of peaches. "Uh...Hong Kong? I lied. "Wow! That's far." Po thought. I shrugged. Po then handed me a peach as an offering. I toke the peach to show some respect to him, even though peaches aren't my favorite fruit. I take one small bite of this fruit and I was in its magical taste, I've never had a peach before but this peach was...heavenly. "I'm Chrissy by the way. Chrissy Mullins." I finally introduced myself to him. "Po. Po Ping." He gave me his name, still having his mouth full. I already knew that but I had to pretend that this movie never existed.

"I see that you two found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Oogway's voice called from behind. I had forgotten that this was that peach tree and we didn't know if we could eat them. As I imminently tossed my peach over the cliff while Po still had his bunch in his arms and mouth. "Is that what this is? We're so sorry!" I tried to apologize. "We thought it was a regular peach tree." Po explained with his mouth full. "I understand...You eat and you sing when you two are upset." Oogway had seen through us. "Upset? We're not upset." Po stated. "What makes you think that we're upset?" I wondered. "So why are you two upset?" Oogway asked us. I knew that we couldn't lie to him for he had already known what was wrong with us, everyone hated us and we couldn't do Kung Fu as well as we thought we could.

After Po and I discussed our problem with not dealing with Kung Fu and fulfilling our titles, Po finally stated, "Maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles." "I just want to go back home and draw my imaginations." I complained to myself. "Quit, don't quit. Noodles don't noodles." Oogway started his lesson. Po and I looked concerned on what he was talking about. "You two are too concern of what was and what will be. There's a saying, _'Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, But today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.'_" Oogway quoted as he walked off and hit the peach tree, causing two peaches to fallen in our paws.

As soon as Oogway left, Po stated to me, "We half to keep working on it. We'll never fulfill our dreams if just give up." "I guess you're right. We'll wake up early to start our training right away." I agreed. "How early are we talking about?" "Uh...before dawn, maybe." I suggested. Po nearly fainted by saying those words, must not be a morning person. The truth is...I'm not a morning person either, but it has to be done in order for me to get back home.

* * *

This song 100% **NOT** mine. I thought it would work well for this chapter.

I'm trying my hardest to get my stories done but with school and other actives, i'm trying my best though.

Anyways, Review on what you think of this and have a Happy Thanksgiving. :)


	5. Another Training, Love Pain?

I'm so, so **SORRY** that I haven't written in a **LONG**time. But you got to understand that I'm a very busy person. With school, other stories and the Holidays...well you got to understand.

But please enjoy this chapter. Read and review. Happy New Year to all. _**(and A Late Merry Christmas)**_

* * *

From the little sleep that I had, I remembered a dream. I was in my human from, I was happy to see my familiar self, but the entire setting was black. I heard a male voice echoing, **_"I'm so glad that Oogway brought you here, Christine. I was thinking that you will never come."_** His voice was familiar, but I don't even want to think about whose voice it was. At the same time I was scared, I was confused on what he want with me. **_"I can't wait for you to be on my side."_** The voice continued. A pair of orange-yellow eyes were lurking over me, giving me a chill on my somewhat pain skin._ (A/n: seriously, every time I see those eyes, gives me the creeps.)_ But then everything disappeared.

I finally woke up from that strange dream in my nearly dark room. This room was nothing like my original room, this room had boring white paper walls and my bed felt flat. I sat up to look out the window realizing that I was almost dawn. I immediately got out of bed, already for the day. I quietly slipped out of my room and crept to the room next door. I had to be careful, this floor was very squeaky. I opened the door to find that Po was still sleeping. "Po." I called to him in a hushed tone, but his response was a mumble saying, "Five more minutes, Dad." I had to think of a way to wake him up, but then an idea sprung into my thoughts. "Oh, well...I guess that all of those dumplings in the Dining Hall will be gone before you could even wake up." I silently exploded my plan. "What!" Po sprung up. I was giggling to myself; I seemed to find it somehow. "Come on, we got to get going." I finally stated. "Alright." Po moaned as he was getting up. "Be careful of the floor. It's very squeaky."I warned him. "I think it's a little too late for that now." Po stated as he pointed to the floor, the hole he had made last night.

Finally we were at the outside of the Training Hall; dawn had shed its light over the valley and Jade Palace. I was trying to figure out what to do first, everything was really new and strange to me. But I saw that Po was already trying to learn to do a perfect split. It shortly turned out to be a disaster, Po was trying to get out, but Po or I couldn't get him out (I'm not really that strong). I overheard the doors flying open with Shifu's voice yelling in wonder, "What are you two doing here?"

I, all of a sudden, was flying when I let go and fell on my butt. "Ah...oh...G-good Morning, Master!"Po stated as he tried to bow to him. "We thought we could warm up a bit." I copied Po as he was struggling to get out. Shifu sighed to Po, "You're stuck. Stuck!? What...No!" Po tried to lie, "This, this is one of my...Yeah, I'm stuck." "Help him." Shifu silently ordered. "I...I tried, but it-it's kind of..." I tried to explain but I saw that Crane was walking towards Po and helped him out of that mess. "Oh...never mind." I silently replied, feeling embarrassed that Crane could get him out of there, but I couldn't.

Shifu stated to Po, "You actually thought you could learn a full split in one night." "Um, actually we started at..." I tried to explain until Shifu continued in a louder tone while tossing two clay disks into the air, "It takes years to develop one's flexibility. And years longer..." He snapped his fingers and Tigress leaped into the air, "To apply it in combat." Po and I looked up; we were amazed on her skills as she had broken both of them while doing a perfect split in the air. I was stunned to see this, but only one word slipped from my lips, _"Dang."_

"Put that down!" Shifu shouted at Po for he picked up one of the pieces from the clay disks. **_(Well that's what happens when you are a big Kung Fu fan.)_** "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones." He continued. "Is there a less...violent way to do this?" I thought in my mind, but my mouth exclaimed, "Alright." "Excellent." Po chuckled his statement. Shifu gave us a look, thinking that we can't do it, but it changed when he smirked,"Let's get started."

Po was the first to get trained. He was fighting Master Viper. "Are you ready?" Viper asked. "I was born re..." Po tried to state until Viper already started and fight in her viper style. This looked very bad. It ended by Po landed on his head; it must have been very painful. "I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready." Viper wondered. "That was awesome! Let's go again." Po excitedly stated. I guess that you got to love the pain.

I was next and I was working with Master Monkey. I was kind of unsure of using the bamboo stick. I finally figure it out when Monkey started hitting me with it. I tried to keep my eyes open, but no madder how hard I tried; I always had my eyes closed. The hits were very painful, but I still tried to block it. I finally heard a different sound, I realized I did it, I blocked. But the moment was over when Monkey hit me on my head. Got to learn to love the pain.

Po was up again with Master Crane at the Jade Tortoise Bowl. Po easily lost his fight when he just lost his balance. Later in the day, I was fighting Master Mantis and I think this was more painful than the bamboo stick. After hours for training, Po was finally beaten by Mantis. **_(He and I switched a while ago.)_** I heard from a far, Shifu was chuckling, a chuckle that was saying that now we would give up now. He was just trying to get us to leave, but that won't work on me. And it won't work on Po either, since he gave the respecting bowing position while he was lying on his back. "I have been taken it easy on you two. But no more. Panda, you will be facing me." Shifu stated. I know that he was tougher than he looks, and with the expression on his face, it looked like he was going to kill him.

"Wait...I'll go first." I told Shifu. _**"****CHRISSY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"**_ my mind was screaming at me. "Alright...you can go first." Shifu thought. As I was getting ready, Po whispered to me, "Why are you doing this? I can go first, you know." "Trust me, you will wish that you weren't first." I silently explained to him. "Child." Shifu called. I knew he meant me, and I was ready _(I hope)_. "Step forth." Shifu ordered. I didn't even take one step and Shifu was fighting me. Since I've seen his fighting style before I tried to avoid them but I still got hurt. I then literally got kicked out of the Jade Palace, and landed a quarter of the way down to the valley. "I got to get back. I need to learn in order to get home." I reminded myself. I tried to get up the stairs as quickly as I could, but I just hated them.

When I was past halfway of the stairs, I heard Po's screams. I saw that he was coming down the stairs in a bouncy and more painful way. Of course when he came towards me, I felt like the set of pins in the lane, knowing that that bowling ball was going to make me fall in pain. **Bam!** "Strike!" my mind joked as Po and I were tumbling down the stairs. We stopped at the same place I was earlier. "Oww!" I silently cried. "That was...brutal." Po stated. "I warned ya." I told him as I was trying to get up; I was in pain and was a bit dizzy. "How did you know that that would happen?" Po asked as he was getting up. I thought he was getting suspicious with the real me, **my real life**. "Uh...lucky guess?" I lied. "Oh." Po thought. "I could use some ice right now." I moaned to myself as I was climbing the stairs. _"And maybe a heating pad, too."_ my mind thoughtfully moaned. "Well, you got to..." Po started to say what I've been saying in my mind all day until I interrupted, "Don't even say it." Even though the saying is **_"love the pain"_**, it really says, **_"Pain just hurts no madder what."_**


	6. Acupuncture, True Facts

**"AH!"** Po screamed in pain. Mantis was giving Po an acupuncture. I stayed in the room as well _(I needed some medical attention as well)_ of course I was glad that I didn't get to have an acupuncture cause **_A) _**I knew what Mantis did to Po with acupuncture and **_B)_** I'm very uncomfortable with any sharp object. Viper gave me a rag that was filled with ice and I placed it on my tail, it was swelling up a bit.**_ I never thought that I would think of having one._** Today was tough, no...far more worse than that and I thought school was bad enough.

"I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel **BETTER!**" Po thought as he was trying to hold back his pain. "Trust me it will. It's just easy finding the right nerve points under all this f..." Mantis stated until Po interrupted, knowing what he would say, "Fat?" "Fur! I was going to say fur." Mantis corrected him, but deep down he probably was going to say it. "Sure you were." I sassed under my breath. "I heard that!" Mantis stated. "What? I didn't say nothing." I lied with a hint of a chuckle in my voice.

"We really haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Master Viper, Dragon Princess." Viper kindly introduced herself. "I'm actually Christine...Chrissy for short." I introduced myself. "Well it's nice to finally meet you at last, Chris..." Viper nicely stated until we heard Po wailed in pain. "Maybe you should take a look at this, again." Viper suggested to Mantis as she was showing him something to help him with his work. "Are you sure you're doing it right?" I asked. "I'm sure of it. I've been doing it for many years." Mantis stated. "He actually started two years ago." Viper silently stated the truth. "Oh." I whispered back. Po was still shouting in pain from the needles.

"I know that Master Shifu is trying to inspire me and Chrissy." Po started talking as Mantis was getting more needles, "But if I didn't know any better, I say he's trying to get rid of us." Po was chuckling, thinking that it was a joke. But with the look on Mantis and Viper's face, I could easily tell that he was telling the truth. I knew that he wanted to make Po leave, but why me? Was it because I came here unexpected and all of a sudden I came out to be the Dragon Princess? I think that's it. "I know he seems pretty harmless." Mantis stated as he stabbed Po with the needle, "But, you know, he wasn't always like that."

"According to legend; there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile." Viper surely said. "No!" Po exclaimed. "Shifu...smiled." I exclaimed as well; all this time that I've been here, I have never seen him smiled. "Of course...well, maybe." Mantis stated. "But that was before..." Viper started to tell but then held it back, thinking if she shouldn't tell. "Before what?" Po and I wondered.****_(I already knew what it was but I had to play along with the movie.)_ Po really wanted to know. Then Tigress barged in, stating, "Before Tai Lung."

"Uh, yeah. We not really suppose to be talking about him." Crane stated. "Well, if they're going to stay here, they should know." Tigress thought. "Guys, guys. I know about Tai Lung." Po stated. "I sort of knew about him." I silently came in. "How do you know about him? He was only heard about in the Valley of Peace." Viper questioned me. "M-my grandparents used to live around here." I lied. "He was a student. The first to every master the...scrolls of Kung Fu." Po started talking until it turned into a squirm when Tigress gave him an evil glare, "But...then he turned bad and now he's in jail." "He wasn't just a student." Tigress started the story.

I had completely blocked out her story since I already knew what it was about. Shifu cared for Tai Lung as his son. Tai Lung's urge to receive the Dragon Scroll but was sent away to prison for taking the scroll by force. When Tigress was done giving the history lesson, she had a sad look on her face. She sighed but angrily continued, "And now he has a chance to set things right, to train the true Dragon Warrior and the real Dragon Princess. And he's stuck with you two...a cowardly young wolf that can't do it." **_Ouch...that hurt._** "And a big, fat panda, who treats it like a joke." Po then made some weird noise and face; I knew what happened, but Tigress toke it as an offence. "Oh, that is it!" She shouted, losing all patience's with him and was about to slap him silly.

But Mantis blocked her off by shouting, "Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve." Po fell flat on his stomach, showing that Mantis covered Po's entire back with needles. **"Holy crap!"** my eyes shouted, it knew it was bad, but...yikes. "And may have also stopped his heart." Mantis realized. "Is there something that we could do to help?" I asked. "This is a one person job to do this and I know this technique very well." Mantis explained. "Come on, Chrissy. It's best if Mantis does this by himself." Viper told me. "Alright." I agreed with her.

Viper and I went to the Dining Hall so that we could just talk. "Are you sure that Po will be ok?" I sort of worried. _(I knew he would be ok, but I was still worried.)_ "He should be fine." Viper thought. "I have a question, for you. It's kind of about my title, the Dragon Princess." I wondered. "What about it?" Viper wondered on what I was saying. "Like...what is the Dragon Princess suppose to be?" I asked. Viper thought about it for a moment, then answers, "All I know is that the Dragon Princess is a strong and courage character. Her strength is a very powerful thing. But her strength and courage is not in her mind or her muscles, it's in her heart. Not a lot of warriors can remember that, so she's the key to help them remember it."

"But why does it have to be me? I don't have any strength. And to tell you the truth...I'm the biggest coward around. Probably bigger than the Cowardly Lion, himself." I stated my truth. "Who?" Viper wondered. "Uh...nobody. But the point is...I'm a coward." I stated. "You're not a coward. You're actually...really brave. You've faced Shifu first today and that's a dangerous thing to do, especially when he's upset with the both of you." Viper exclaimed. "Why is Shifu angry at us, anyways?" I asked. "Well, for Po...Shifu thinks that he doesn't belong here." Viper wondered. "I have a feeling that how Shifu is with me, too." I guessed. "I think so, too. But the question is 'why?'" Viper questioned. I said nothing else, I just thought for thinking that me being the Dragon Princess is making him angry.


	7. Good Soup, Bad News

It has been nearly thirty minutes since we have left the room. I was feeling a bit worried on how Po was. "Chrissy, I'm sure that he'll be fine." Viper explained as she saw my worry. "You're right. I just need to calm myself down." I stated as I started to sit down. Then I randomly asked, "Do you have some paper around here?" "Yes, there's some in the other room." Viper answered with confusion. "Ok." I responded as I went over to the other room. I founded some papers, but no pencils; I should have known that they didn't have pencils at this time period. But eventually I found a pencil size brush and a bottle of black ink; that could be a good substitute for now.

I went back to the Dining Hall with the supplies and began to do my artwork. "What are you doing?" Viper asked. "Besides singing, I draw to calm myself down. It just the way I am." I explained. Viper seemed to understand, I guess. I started to draw a rounded top, a curve on one side and a diagonal line on the other. Many shapes were forming in this drawing that it was turning into a masterpiece. Once I knew it was finished I was surprised with its great work. But with another look, I realized that it was a human girl; not just any girl, me in my human form. "What's that?" Viper asked as she was hovering my shoulder. I had to lie, I can't let anyone know. "It's a bad drawing. I'll toss it out." I lied as I was folding the paper and sneaked it into my pocket.

Finally, the four of the Furious Five came in, even Po was with them; he seemed fine. "Hey, Po. How are you feeling?" I asked him. "I'm fine, just a little sore." Po answered. "Alright" I stated. All of the sudden, my stomach started to rumble. It growled in a loud tone, I tried to cover this embarrassment. "I'm guessing that you're hungry." Po wondered. "How'd ya guess?" I joked trying to hide the embarrassment. "I think I can whip up something for everyone. If that's ok." Po thought. "It's fine by me. Right, guys?" Viper came in, agreeing with Po. **"Sure. Fine by us."** The other three of the Furious Five agreed. Tigress was silent. "All right then." Po stated.

It was taking a while for the soup to cook. I tried to be patient, but tell that to my stomach; it was growling up a storm. Po was talking about his life, working at the restaurant with his dad. He started to talk about this one scary, tough customer, "I was like, Fine you may be a wolf. You may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province but you're a lousy tipper." "Really?!" Crane exclaimed, "So how'd ya get out of there alive?" Po was frozen, trying to think of a lie or thinking to tell the truth. "I-I mean I didn't actually said that." Po explained as he was getting the soup into the bowls, "But I thought of it in-in my mind. If he could read my mind he would be, **_'What?'_**"

As Po was serving the soup around, he was hoping that everyone would like it. This was a challenge for me, trying new things. But it smelled delicious and I was starving. I hoped this could get my stomach to shut up. With one spoonful, this soup tasted amazing. It was so amazing that that I can even describe its delight. "This is really good!" Mantis exclaimed for me. "Nah! Come on, you should try my dad's 'Secret Ingredient Soup.' He actually knows the secret ingredient." Po doubted himself. "What are you talking about? This is amazing." Viper wondered after her spoonful. "Wow, you're a really good cook." Crane truthfully stated. "I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis wished.

"Tigress, you got to try this." Monkey told Tigress. Tigress looked unpleased. "It is said that the Dragon Warrior can go for months at a time on nothing, but the dew of a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe." Tigress stated as she was giving Po an evil glare. I should have known that she really hated him. "I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet." Po chuckled, "I'm gonna need a lot more dew." "And a lot more universe juice, whatever that is." I mumbled my agreement as he was slurping his soup. When he finally put the bowl down, there was a long string of noodle, hanging on the top of his lip. Everyone started to giggle, including myself. _(Well except Tigress.)_ Po wondered on what everyone was laughing at. "Oh, it's nothing..." I tried to keep the laughter in and trying to act serious, "Master Shifu."

Po realized on what I was saying, he looked down to find his noodle mustache and started to think of some jokes. "You'll never be the Dragon Warrior if you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth." Po imitated Shifu. We were laughing from this humor; all but Tigress. "What is that noise you're making? Laughter! I've never heard of it." Po continued, "Work hard, Panda and someday you'll have ears like mine." Po was placing two empty bowls at his ears to make them like Shifu's ears.

Then there came a silence and worried stares, all were they were looking past Po. Po was confused on what was wrong with everyone. I was wondering, too. But my confusion ended when Monkey loudly whispered to Po, **"It's Shifu!"** I looked past Po to find Shifu and his serious, angry face. I gasp silently to myself. "Of course it's Shifu. What'd ya think I'm doing?" Po wondered. As everyone was sifting their eyes to their left, I faked coughed, **_"Look behind you."_** Po seemed to get all of our messages and looked behind himself to find Shifu, finally. "Oh! M-master Shifu! Uh..." Po explained in embarrassment as he placed the two bowls on his chest and they stuck there to look like...um...well ya know, plus he was slurping his noodle moustache off. The Five snickered while I placed my paw on my head thinking, **_"Oh boy."_**

"You think this is funny!" Shifu shouted, "Tai Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children." "What?!" Po wondered, but for me, I was thinking in my head in a sing-a-long tone, "I already knew that." He's coming for the Dragon Scroll and you and the Child are the only ones to stop him." Shifu stated to Po and...me? **What!** After seeing my _"Wait! Me?"_ face, Shifu gave a look saying, _"Yes, you and Po."_I then started laughing, thinking that his was all a joke, "And here Po's saying that you have no sense of humor. We're going to...stop Tai Lung." Shifu was serious. "What! You're for real and we have to..." I was in shock. "B-but what about Master Oogway. He stopped Tai Lung once, so he could do it again, right?" Po stuttered his wonder; he was scared to do this as well. "Oogway cannot!" Shifu shouted to us, but then sadly looked at the staff in his hands. "Wait! Is that..." my mind thought from looking at that staff. "Not anymore."Shifu sighed. I then realized that Oogway had passed away. "Our only hope now...is the **Dragon Warrior** and the **Dragon Princess**." Shifu silently stated. **_I should of seen this coming. *GULP!*_**


	8. The Truth Revels

I'm in shock; my world had stopped for that moment. I figured that I would have to do Kung Fu to get back home from the beginning, but this is **ridiculous**. I wanted to go home right now. I will do anything, and I mean _**anything**_ but Kung Fu just to get back home. I tried to slowly sneak my way out. "Where do you think you're going?" Shifu asked me. I turned around; the Furious Five and Shifu were giving me a funny look and I've notice that Po was already gone. I chuckled in embarrassment and as I was about to give my reason, I ran out like I was in some classic cartoon.

As I was outside, I just ran for dear life. I was running so fast, I didn t know where I was going; I just wanted to go home. The next thing I knew I bumped into Po, who had stopped for some reason. I heard Shifu's voice loudly stating, "You two cannot leave!" A real warrior never quits. **"Watch me!" **Po and I sassed at the same time as Po started to divert Shifu so he could go down the stairs and leave, but Shifu blocked him. Now it's my turn. I had quickly sneaked past Shifu but he noticed me and I ended up back to where I started.

"How are we suppose to beat Tai Lung. We can't even beat you to the stairs." Po stated. "You two will beat him because you two are the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Princess." Shifu explained. "You don't believe that." I came in, stating the truth, "You've never believed that, from the very moment we came here we came here, you have been trying to make us leave." At that moment, Po was trying to escape again, but Shifu knocked him down. "**Yes!** I was. But now I ask you two to trust in your master, as I have come to trust in mine. Shifu ordered. I was thinking, _"Oh my God! He's more stubborn than...well, my mom."_ "You're not our master. And I'm not the Dragon Warrior." Po angrily pointed out. "And I'm definitely not the Dragon Princess." I pointed out as well.

"Then why didn't you quit? You know I was trying to get rid of the both of you and yet you both stayed." Shifu wondered. "Of course we stayed." I started. "I stayed, because every time you throw a brick on my head o-or said I smell, it hurt. But it could never hurt more than it did everyday in my life just being me." Po explained his problem. "...And I stayed, because where I'm from, no one thinks I can amount to anything because...I'm a cowa...scared of a lot of things. But this is something I've always dream of." I stated as I started to realized my mission, Po continued, "Well...If anyone could change us. Could make us... not _**'us'**_, it's you. The greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of China."

"But I can change you two. I can turn you into the warriors that you'll be. **And I will**!" Shifu stated. "Are you kidding?" I sarcasticly chuckled, "Tai Lung is on his way here as we speak." "And even it takes him a hundred years to get here, how are **YOU** going to change **US** into the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Princess? **Huh?!**" Po angrily wondered. I was thinking the exact same thing. But Shifu...didn't know how. **_Great, I'm going to die._**

I went to my room after that incident. It was pretty silent for the last thirty minutes but Po and I were totally confused. I wanted to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me. But I had finally figured out the mission that I must do in here, it was finding courage in a place of my dreams. When I closed my eyes, thinking that situation was over, I kept on hearing Tai Lung's voice; something about him wanting me on his side, just like the other night. What did he want with me in the first place, I'm not that special...well in a powerful way that I've always thought. I had to get out of bed, my mind was bugging me, I'll go to the Peach Tree's, they always seem so calm and a good place to think.

I sat calmly for about an hour but the mind was still cloudy. "What are you doing here at this hour, Child?" Shifu's voice wondered. "Oh! I couldn't sleep." I explained. Shifu still seemed upset, I remembered why. "I-I'm sorry about Master Oogway." I apologized. "He was a good master." Shifu sighed. "Well...if you believe in Po and me like Oogway had said, before he died, you could be as great as him." I stated. "I guess your right, Child." Shifu agreed. Then Shifu asked me with a confused face, "Wait! How do you know what Oogway said to me before he pasted away?"

I had just realized what he meant, I said the movie...**out loud**...**to him**. **_Oh shoot! How am I going to explain this?_** "Well...y-you see...It's kind of..." I tried to lie, but his face was demanding the truth, the **_"real truth"_**. The lying machine suddenly stopped. ( It always stopped with Liz (My sister), she automatically know if I'm lying since I'm truly a bad liar.) "The truth is...I've always knew that because this...this is a movie to me." I truthfully stated. "A movie?" Shifu wondered. "Yeah, it's an kind of entertainment back where I'm from." I explained. "Where is this place you come from?" Shifu questioned. "Lapeer. I-It's a small town that's too far from here and probably in another universe." I answered.

"Oogway had stated that you were from a far away place, but... not like that." Shifu wondered to himself. "Plus...this isn't the real me." I stated. Shifu gave me a confused face. "Uh...I-I mean my image." I continued, "I'm not a wolf...I'm a sixteen (almost seventeen) year old, human girl." Shifu still gave me the look. **_How am I going to explain this?_** I then remembered my drawing I did earlier. "Here's some proof." I showed him the folded picture. Shifu looked at the picture very carefully, trying to compare the wolf me and the human me.

"So that's what Oogway has been telling to me all that time. He said you were different from us, but...well..." He stated, "Have you told anyone else about this?" "You're the first." I responded. "Well, you have to break that promise you have kept. I've notice you have became friends with the Dragon Warrior and I know that good friends should never keep secrets from one another." Shifu immediately informed me. I nodded in agreement. "Now get some sleep, Child. You had a long day." Shifu ordered. As I walked off, I started having a problem. If it was hard for me to explain to Shifu, how can I explain my real self to Po. I mean I've already lied to him, how can he believe me now? I just hope can accept it. I'm croosing everything I've got with this stituation .

* * *

SOOOO SORRY that i've haven't written, my computer was having problems but now I'm Back. I'll try to work on my stories, but with school, drama and other stuff...well, but I'll work on them.

Note to self: never do three stories at once.

Well enjoy and comment.


	9. The Real Training Begins

It was finally morning. My mind was on how I'm going to tell the truth to Po. This was a hard thing to do. I entered the Dining Hall to have my usual small breakfast. I found a big juicy red apple in the room; it should fill me up just fine. I then notice that the small stack of papers was still on the table were still there from last night. I grabbed them and started to draw. I wish that I had a pencil instead of using ink, ink is permanent while lead is erasable; meaning one mistake and it s gone. I didn t have any big ideas in my creative mind today so it was some random flowers and hearts. I then heard some footsteps approaching; I had a pretty good guess who it was.

"Morning Po." I greeted him. He was drowsy, probably didn't get much sleep; but I was used to little sleep. "How can you be up and about at this hour?" Po wondered in a sleepy tone. "It's only like 7:30, and besides I usually get up at least an hour earlier." I explained. "Why that early?" he asked. "School. It usually starts around this time." I explained. "I've never heard of schools being that early." Po thought. "Well it's different in Lapeer." I stated. Po was struggling with a cabinet, he questioned in confusion, "Wait! I thought you said you lived in Hong Kong." I then started to tell the truth, "Umm...the truth...is that I actually..." "Jezzes, can I at least get this open!" Po interrupted; he couldn't get it open the cabinet door, nor hear my words.

"Here, give me a try." I suggested. "Ok, but I think it's stuck." Po warned. "Ah, don't worry about it. I've been in much stickier situations." I stated as I grabbed the handle. "Like what?" Po wondered as I tugging the cabinet handle. "Oh, I don't know. Like helping a certain panda out yesterday." I remembered. "Oh! Right." Po remembered as well. "Jezz! It's really stuck there." I chuckled. I pulled and tugged with all of my might but nothing worked, but I couldn't give up just yet. I finally realized that I have lost when I suddenly was flying off. After that fall, I notice that the handle was still in my hands, and I was thinking, _"Dang! That's one tough cabinet."_ "Chrissy are you ok?" Po asked. "I'm fine. But the cabinet...well..." I answered while showing the handle to him. "Well we got to open these somehow." Po wondered.

I guess it was time for my movie fact: I remembered Po getting his food by punching through the cabinet to open them. Po was starting to look upset and then finally punched the cabinet; he had no signs of pain on his face. "What in the world are you doing?" I asked. "Getting breakfast." Po nervously answered. "Ok. I'm gonna go to the other room to get some more paper, so...go crazy." I stated as I walked out of the room. When I finally got there, I notice that the paper was higher up than last night. I jumped as high as I could, but it didn't work. I don't remember what had happened next, but next thing I knew was the paper was just at my reach.

As I grabbed a few into my paws, I heard Shifu stating in wonder, "How on earth did you get up there?" "Wha-what are you talking about? I was just getting some paper, I always draw and I was running low on paper." I questioned his wonder. "Well do you know that you are over ten feet from the ground, while you are doing a perfect split?" Shifu pointed out my actions. I was guessing that he was talking to Po, but I realized that he was standing at the doorway. I looked down to find Shifu was right, I was so high up. "What the heck is going on here?" I wondered to myself, "I'm not flexible. This must be an accident."

Then I notice my legs suddenly gave out and I ended up landing flat on my back with papers slowly falling on my face. **_(Am I always going to be klutzy in this world?) _**"There are no accidents." Shifu silently stated, realizing what Oogway said to him not only for Po, but for me, too, "You two, come with me." As I was trying to get up, with pieces of paper on my face, Po was wondering, "What do you think Shifu wants us for?" "I don't know, but I guess it's something important." I guessed, but I knew that had to deal with one thing, training. When Po and I went to see Shifu, just stated, "Let's get going. We have a long ways to go." So Po and I grabbed some stuff for the trip and followed Shifu.

As we walked a long way for a long period of time up a mountain, I complained, "Look, I know that you that you are trying to be all mystical and...Kung Fuey..." "...But can you at least tell us where we are going." Po finished the complaint. Shifu didn't respond to the both of us. "Man. I wish I knew where we were going." Po wondered. I knew where we were going, but I couldn't ruin the surprise for Po. But then a thought can into my mind, I had to tell Po the truth of me before I go, I'm guessing that I'll be leaving when this is over. "Po...t-there's something I need to tell you. Do you remember what I was saying earlier?" I asked him to get his attention. "Oh, that's right. Something on **_Le-peer_**." Po remembered. I corrected, "It's **_Lapeer_**, actually." "Ok, but how come you said you lived in Hong Kong, but you said you go to school in Lapeer?" Po asked. "I can perfectly explain that. You see I'm..." I tried to explain until Shifu stated, "Come along, you two." "Never mind, I'll tell you about later." I explained as I moved quickly.

After that long walk up the very tall mountains, we were finally at our destination. I could tell it was our destination when Shifu stopped and was meditating. This place was very foggy when I got there. **_(I got there before Po.) _**I immediately collapse in relief. My feet were complaining, **_"I'm never walking up mountains ever again!"_** Po finally came up, all breathless, then collapse, and wondered, "You d-dragged us...all the way out here...for a bath?" I saw that there was a pond or lake in front of me, so I quickly splashed some water on my furry face to cool me down. "Panda, we do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears." Shifu's voice turned it to Po. I realized that Po was cooling himself down by putting water on his pits. **_Eww._**

Shifu continued, "This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries...of harmony and focus." "Oh. This is the birth place of Kung Fu." My voice silently realized. The fog started to clear away like magic; it looked so calming and peaceful. Man, it...it was beautiful. "Do you two want to learn Kung Fu?" Shifu suddenly questioned us from the top of a rock pillar. "Yeah." Po answered as his breath was taken away from this joy. "Sure." I answered as well. "Well...then I am your **MASTER!**" Shifu triumphantly stated. "**OK!**" Po excitedly stated as he started to cry in joy. "Po...d-don t cry." I informed Po. "Ok." Po tried to calm himself down. I just rolled my eyes and nodded my _"oh, boy"_ expression.

Later that hour, Shifu explained our situation, "When you two focus on Kung Fu, when you concentrate...You stink." _**"Well ain't that a kill joy moment."**_ I thought in my head. "But perhaps that's my fault. I cannot train you two like I have train the Five." Shifu thought, "Panda, the way to get through to you...is with this." Shifu was showing Po a bowl of steaming hot dumplings. "Ah great! Because I'm hungry." Po drooled. Shifu let out a small chuckle, thinking that this plan would work, "Good. When you have been trained, you may eat."

As he was about to eat one of the dumplings, I had to ask, "B-but Shifu. I don't have any way for you to train me. Eating wouldn't really satisfy me to train." "You do have a point, Child. But I have notice that art does encourage you to do it." Shifu wondered, "So for you, you must not do any art work until you are trained as well." When he had said those words, my mind automatically was screaming, "**_WHAT!_**" I was upset with this, but I know that he could help me out. "Let's begin." Shifu ordered with the dumpling in his mouth. I was hoping that I could survive the "No Art" phase, but then my creative mind started to grow. **_Oh great!_**

Training has been very dreadful for me. It's been only thirty minutes and the creative mind has grown bigger. I needed to draw something anything. I was sitting on the sidelines, watching Shifu training Po at the moment; Po was doing some sit-ups while hanging from a branch. Shifu was persuading Po to do it with food. The branch was then started creek, I had a feeling that it was going break any second. It had finally broken and Po was then holding on the branch for dear life. I quickly reacted to the situation and lend my hand out to help him. He grabbed it, but then was falling down, dragging the branch and me with him. When we got the ground, I mumbled to myself, "Got any more brilliant ideas, Mullins." "Chrissy, a-are you alright?" Po wondered. "I'm fine. But the next time you fall, don't drag me down, too." I answered while brushing myself. **Note to self: Never do that EVER AGAIN!**

More hours passed by, and mind was going crazy it's so crazy that I'm hearing two voices in my head. One of the voices saying to "just do art." The other is saying, "Don't do it." The voices were saying those words over and over again. Finally, the third voice came charging in angrily, finally making the decision, **_"Alright, I'll do it!" _**I grabbed a small branch and started to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing, but at least I was happy. Then I felt a quick breeze came by and toke the branch from my paws. I looked to my left and saw Shifu with my branch in his hands. I let out a nervous chuckle even though Shifu gave me a disappointed glare. "You got some training to do." Shifu told me. I grounded; I really don t like this, not one bit.

A few days gone by and training has been a little easier since it has deal with being sneaky and more defenses. I should have known that Kung Fu is not all fighting; it s mostly balancing your energy. _**(Well something like that, I think.) **_Of course...Shifu caught me drawing again and he was fighting me with a bamboo stick; the branch was sort of my weapon. I tried to keep my eyes open, but the frighten reflexes were still there. "You need to show some courage, Child. Enemies will attack you easily if you show no courage to them." Shifu told me. "I'm sorry. I-I can't help it. I've been like this since I can remember." I explained in shame. "Oogway had said that you have some courage in you, but your fear is blocking it; you half to try harder to be braver." Shifu stated. I thought about it and told him, "I-I'll try harder."

Now training has gone simpler, since I've been trying to be braver. I never realized how much of the action and the world that I've missed and all because I was a coward. I should have been braver a long time ago. I have also notice that Po has been getting better with his Kung Fu skills; not totally flawless, but good. We both have been achieving our skills. I feel different somehow, not the same person that I was. Kung Fu has changed me. Maybe I really am destine to be the Dragon Princess, maybe mot. I don't know? But I feel ready to defeat Tai Lung and then go home. Of course I half to let Po know the truth before I go; I just hope he could accept my real life.


	10. Food,Art,Friendship Fight

Sorry it has token me a while but i had exams to deal with and since i'm not on summer vaction, i'll try to get my stories in a bit faster than before.

Note: the fight scene is not very powerful in description and i'm sorry for that but it was the best i could do. i hope you like it

* * *

I had a good feeling that today was the day Po and I were finally going to finish our training. As the day was starting to shine, Shifu was sitting by a rock table, on that table was a bowl of dumplings he promised Po with a pair a chopsticks by the bowl. Also, there were a few sheets of paper with a brush and black ink he had promised me. "After you, you two." Shifu politely told us. "Just like that? No sit up? N-n-no ten mile hike?" Po wondered. "What's going on, Shifu?" I wondered as well. "Nothing, it's just that I have vowed to train you two and you both have been trained. So, Panda, you are free to eat. And Child, you are free to draw again."

Po had a suspicious look on his face when he sat down. I was confused on this situation as well. I placed the brush in my hand in its ready to draw stage. Po grabbed his chopsticks and the dumpling with his ready to eat stage. "Enjoy." Shifu told us with a smiling smirk on his face. In my mind, I was think that something was up, but I didn't care; I was happy that I could draw again. But before the inked brush could even touch the paper, it had disappeared from my hand. Po had lost his dumpling as well. Shifu was chewing something rather quickly and I noticed that he had my brush in his hands. "I had said, you two are free to do what you want." Shifu recalled as if nothing had happened, "And you can enjoy it." He handed my brush back to me. I held on to my brush tightly as I was trying to draw again. I then suddenly heard Po's, "Hey!" and there it went; my brush disappeared...again.

I was getting steamed up. I have been without my love for art of a few days, trained my wolf butt off and finally getting it back; leading it to having him taking it away. I could tell Po was feeling that way, too. But I had a slit smirk on my face know that I will be in a food/art fight scene. "You two are free to do what you want." Shifu told us in a forceful voice, urging us to fight. "Oh, are we." Po and I slyly stated. "Yes you are!" Shifu recalled while raising his eyebrow. The battle started by Po hitting the bowl, lifting the dumpling into the air. Shifu did eat all but one. Of course he left the brush there all alone on the table; i thoguht it was a dumb move he made as I reached for it, Shifu caught me with it again. It seemed to be a difficult battle.

Both Po and I were fighting to get our desires back from Shifu. Po was using his chopsticks to fight Shifu for the last and only dumpling and I was fighting with nothing for my rights to draw again. I thought of a plan from what I've learn from training. That branch, way up in the tree could be my weapon, but I had to help Po out. As soon as the dumpling was in the air, I jumped up and hit the dumpling with my paw, heading towards Po's mouth.(It failed, but at least I tried.) As I was in the air I grabbed that branch and got it used. Now I had a weapon of my own. I used the branch to hit the brush in Shifu's hand. It flew into the sky and reached with all of my might, but Shifu then hit it into the branch with the dumpling through the chopstick.

Shifu was about to jump up into the air, using me as a trampoline, until Po caught him with the chopsticks he had in his paws. He pulled him down hoping that it would work. It stopped Shifu, for a moment; the battle still continued. Po and I had the same idea and worked together to defeat Shifu and fight only our limited war. We seemed pretty amazing; the both of us knew what we were doing, in a perfect and organized fashion. It all ended well with a sort of a powerful way that we both got our stuff back.

Finally, the battle was over. I've gotten my paint brush back and Po had his lunch. Shifu knew we had done it, we could have our enjoyment back, but Po and I seemed to have realized that we really didn't need that stuff as much as we thought we would. We tossed our stuff back to Shifu, with him staring at us in wonder. "I think we don t feel like having those things anymore." I explained for Shifu. He seemed to have understood when all three of us bowed. Shifu felt we were both ready to fight Tai Lung, I felt ready to do this amazing experience that I've only daydreamed back home. This must how it feels to be an all powerful warrior. "We must get back to the Jade Palace at once." Shifu stated. As we walked pasted the stoned table, I noticed one of the papers that was used for me, was drawn on. It was showing a snapshot of the fight scene, it was well drawn. I was thinking I could have that as a memory lane thing for when I go back home.

Minutes quickly when by and Po and I were starting to pack for our trip back to the Jade Palace. "Can you what had happened today?" Po excitedly asked. "I know...I mean th-that burst of energy..." I stated. "Having it through your vein and coming out with great power." Po continued. "I mean...I-I-it was..." I tried to explain the situation until Po and I stated in sync, "Awesome." "Boy, if I was like this back at home, they would think I was crazy." I chuckled, but knowing it would be true. "But you and I make a great team, Chrissy." Po positively thought as he gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder. I gave a smirk, thinking it was true, but my real life came back to me, "I don't think it would last for us as a team." "Why do you say that?" Po asked. "I'm most likely am going to back home when this is all over." I responded. "Back to Hong Kong." Po thought. "Well...no. You see...Lapeer, the town I mentioned...is actually my home." I truthfully explained.

"Where is it at?" Po asked in wonder. "Umm...in the United States...on the other side of the Pacific Ocean." I located my home. "Much farther than you told me." Po remembered. "Well...where I live...it's uh, kind of...in another universe. And-and this wolf form you see...isn't really me." I continued explaining. "What are you saying, like you're a different person?" Po wondered. "Sort of. But I'm still the same girl inside." I explained my best, "I actually have a drawing of me if you want proof." I grabbed the paper from my bag and handed it to Po. He looked back and forth from the paper drawing human me and the wolf me. He reminded me of Shifu the other night, but Po had a longer time for a good look. "I don't see it." Po Finally stated while handing me back the paper.

My mind was shock, every little thing in my body was in deep shock, "How-how can you not see it. It's the honest to God, truth." "I just don't see the similarities." Po pointed out. "**_Who cares about similarities? _**Can't you see that I'm telling the truth?" I asked, starting to get an angry tone. "I...I can't tell if it is true or your just being crazy." Po thought. "_**It's the truth!**_ **I am **Chrissy Mullins! **I am **sixteen years old! **I am **from Lapeer! And **I am **a human being that honestly knows that this entire setting it a **_movie in my world!_**" I angrily stated. "A movie?" Po questioned. "It's a kind of entertainment where I live. But just think about it. How do you think I knew about all the stuff that would happen? Everything that happened ended up in pain not just for you, but for me as well. **_And I knew about it._**" I tried to explain even deeper. I hoped this would get the message. "I just don't see it." Po told me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in an angry tone. "Let's go, you two. It's a long way to go." Shifu called to us. I angrily grabbed my stuff up and huffed away from Po. I was starting to think in my thoughts, if he can't handle the truth; I guess we are not good friends as Shifu said we were. But in my heart, I felt it aching; my most favorite character, of this movie, doesn't believe in me. I felt like crying for this way too painful describe of how losing a friend feels.


	11. Dragon Scroll Reveals

The walk was silent. I didn't talk to anyone, not to Shifu and especially not to Po. It had been hours since anyone has talked to one another. By the time we were at the Jade Palace's grounds, Shifu finally stated to us, "The both of you have done very well." All I could think to say was thanks, but Po corrected Shifu, "Done well? Done well! Ha! We've done awesome!" Po bumped Shifu by accident, which it caused Shifu to bump into me, making me lose my balance for a mere second. "Umm I think that the markings of a true hero is...humility, right, Shifu?" I explained to Po while asking to Shifu all at once. "Well that is true...but yes, you two have done..."Shifu started to agree as he then punched Po as revenge, "Awesome." They chuckled for a moment as I was rolling my eyes.

Then a sudden flapping of wings echoed the palace's walls. All of us were curious on what or who it was. It turned out to be Crane incoming with the rest of the Furious Five in his claws. They were frozen, motionless; the nerve attack from Tai Lung. I suddenly hear Po's cry in worry, "Guys? Guys! They're dead." Po has another look, "They're asleep?" He looked again, "No, their eyes are open." "Will you make up your mind already?" I finally stated, it was very irritating. "Well what do you think happen to them?" Po asked. "We were no match f-for his nerve attack." Po and I overheard from Crane informing to Shifu. "Does that answer your question, Sherlock?" I sassed.

"He has gotten stronger." Shifu silently thought as he was breaking Mantis free from the attack. "Tai Lung? Stronger?" Po stated in worry. **_Hey! I was worried, too; I known from the movie that he could kill anyone without mercy._** As soon as Shifu was finishing break Monkey free, I had some heart left and moved Po from being hit; instead I got hit, right on the jaw. **_Oww!_** "He's too fast." Monkey shouted, but then he realized what he had done and apologized, "Sorry, Chrissy." "I thought we could stop him." Tigress weakly stated to Shifu. "He could have killed you." Shifu worried. "Why didn't he?" Mantis asked. "So you could come back and strike fear into our hearts. But it won't work." Shifu knew as he finally had Viper free.

"It might...I mean a little." Po thought, "I'm pretty scared." "You two can defeat him." Shifu stated to us. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Shifu, even they couldn't do it and they are five masters. We are just two...us!" My scared side returned. "But you two will have the one thing that no one else has." Shifu explained. My mind was confused on what he meant. Wait a minute the secret to unlimited power, so that would mean...the Dragon Scroll is ready to be read.

As we all waited in the Sacred Hall of Warriors so Po could received the Dragon Scroll. "Do you really think we are ready?" Po questioned for the both of us. "You are; you both are. Po...and Christine." Shifu truthfully told us as he gave a slight smile. That was the first time that I've heard him call me in my real name. He has always called me "Child" (I don't know why.) I noticed that he grabbed Oogway s old staff and he was using it to make the peach blossom petals fly gracefully in the air. The way Shifu was doing it, was like a dance, very graceful yet powerful. (One of the reasons I love Kung Fu.) Finally, the one petal made that scroll fall down to the ground, with Shifu catching it with the staff. That performance is always breath taking.

"Behold. The Dragon Scroll...it is now the both of yours." Shifu told both Po and me. "Wait, Shifu..." I wondered, "Isn't the Dragon Scroll supposes to be only viewed by the Dragon Warrior?" "Legend has stated that the Dragon Warrior and the Dragon Princess are the strongest team in Chinese warrior's history. They are strong when they are by themselves, but they are stronger together. So the scroll can be viewed by both." Shifu explained. I was thinking that Po and I couldn't be a team if he doesn't believe me. "But what would happen when we read it?" Po asked. I knew what it said, I wanted to say what it was, but I stayed silent. "No one knows, but legend said that you would hear a butterfly's wing beat." Shifu answered. "Whoa really...that's cool." Po exclaimed. "Yes! And see light in the deepest cave." Shifu continued, "You will feel the universe in motion around the both of you." "Wow! Could we punch through walls? C-could we do a-a quadruple back flip..." Po wondered in excitement. "Po. Po!" I tried to bring him to reality. "Wha?" Po finally came back. "Please...focus." I tried to calm him down. "Oh, yeah." Po thought in embarrassment.

"Read it now, and fulfill your destiny. Read it and become...the Dragon Warrior and the Dragon Princess." Shifu triumphantly stated. Po grabbed the scroll and tried to open it. He was struggling with it; I guess it was up to me to clean this sticky mess up. _(Again.) _I lend out my hand and he immediately gave it to me. With one tug, I got it opened. _(Well this is the first sticky mess I got out of.)_ "Thanks, Chrissy." Po thanked as I gave him the scroll, "But I probably had loosen it up for you." I just rolled my eyes, saying, "Yeah, right."

"Alright...here goes." Po exclaimed while slowly opening the scroll. I didn't need look at it, I already knew what it said, but I just pretended to look into it. _(Thank drama club for that.) _Once Po finally had it open, he lead out a scream, it made me jump a little. _(I should have seen that coming.) _Po then let out, "It's blank." Shifu was confused on why, even if Po wanted to show him that he wasn't lying, Shifu refused to look at it. But that didn't stop him when he grabbed it and try to look it over. "Blank? I don't...I don t understand." Shifu thought in confusion.

"Ok. So, Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all." Po wondered in anger. "No, Oogway was wiser than us all." Shifu corrected him. "Oh come on! Face it he picked me by accident." Po angrily stated. "Hey what about me. I didn't exactly came here on a silver platter." I remembered, I had enough of this world. If I stay here any longer, I 'll probably die here. "**_You, you, you_**. That's all you talk about. Don't you see that there's a crisis in our hands." Po told me. "Well, I came too far to find out this was all for nothing." I shouted. "Oh right, back at that make believe town you live in, Le-peer." Po sarcastically stated. "It's Lapeer, **_Lapeer_** and it is **real**!" I corrected him. "Stop it, the both of you!" Viper butted in, "You guys are acting like children." "We don't need this; we have bigger problems in our hands." Mantis also came in. "Like who will stop Tai Lung?" Tigress wondered. "He will destroy everything...and everyone." Crane reminded everyone. I was thinking that he was right; I got to stay in order to defeat Tai Lung.

"**_No!_**" Shifu suddenly stated as he gave Po the scroll, "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers, from Tai Lung's rage." "What about you, Master?" Tigress asked. "I will fight him." Shifu silently answered. Po overheard what Shifu said and was in shock. "I can hold him off long enough...for everyone to escape." Shifu continued while explained his plan. "B-but Shifu, he'll kill you." I pointed out. "Then I will finally repay for my mistake." Shifu told me. _(Oh right! The him and Tai Lung incident.)_ "Listen to me all of you; it is time for you to continue your journey, without me. I am very proud to have been your master." Shifu gave his farewell as he respectfully bowed to us; we all responded back to him.

As the others were leaving, I stayed behind to talk to him. "Please Shifu, at least let me stay here to help you. I may not know him like you do, but I..." "You must fight with the Dragon Warrior, and Tai Lung will kill you no matter what since you have the other half of the secret." Shifu told me. "The other half?" I curiously asked. "Chrissy." Viper suddenly called, "Let's go." I came along with thinking this entire thing could be my fault, even though I knew Shifu will live, but things could change since I'm here. I guess it's all up to me now. As I was walking, I was praying to God for two things. One was to let Shifu live and two was to save me from my biggest mistake ever. I had the thought of going after Tai Lung myself. _(I hope this works.)_


	12. Lone Wolf, Need Help

As I could recall, it seemed like the stairs just keep getting longer and longer going down. I was starting to think of backing out of my plan, but it was the coward's way out. But on the other hand, it's better to back out than die. But... "Chrissy." Po called out. I shook myself out of my conversation with my mind. "Are you coming?" He asked. Even after the fight, he was being nice to me. "Thanks, but...I'm gonna go in a different direction." I responded. "Trust me, you'll never find Lapeer." Po told me. I was thinking that this was going to be another argument, but I tried to keep my cool. "Look...I know it's hard for you to believe that I'm a human being, but...it's real, it's true. I wish...I-I can show a better example, but...I really don't know how exactly." I calmly explained. Po didn't say anything else, he still didn't believe me. "I...I guess I see you on the other side." I said my goodbyes to Po and walked away. I still felt upset that he doesn't believe me. But that wasn't important right now, right now I have to find Tai Lung and defeat him myself.

I walked through the village; it was so abandoned and quiet. I kept a sharp eye and ear for him, but I had no idea where to look. I then shouted, "I know you're here, Tai Lung!" There was nothing, so I spoken out again, "Come on out and let's get this over with!" I then sat down, felt like crying. "I want to go back home." I cried like some little kid, as a hopeless tear rained out. It was hopeless; I got no way to go back home and be human again. When I looked up, I then spotted something that was jade green and silver. I toke a closer look, it was my necklace. _(I thought I had it all this time.)_ I missed that rectangular-shaped jade pendent with its silver chain. I looked at its Chinese letters. I could never understand what it meant. I held it close for it was only memory of home I had left.

"It's about time you found it." A sinister voice called from behind. I stood up to look from behind, and I finally saw him; the evil snow leopard, Tai Lung. My mind was telling me, "Fight him, now!", but my entire body was frozen in fear. "Relax, Christine. I won't harm you." He stated. I gave a look which it was saying, "You think I'm that stupid?" I know who you are, a deadly villain." "I give you my word." He explained and he raised his right hand in the air. "Wha-what do you want?" I questioned. "I'm here to help you." He responded. "How on earth can you help me?" I asked. "I know you want to go home...and I know you are originally a human being." He stated, "What if I can make it all happen for you?" "How, exactly?" I wondered, almost taking his offer. "It will be easy. It will be a snap." He answered, as he literally snapped his fingers together.

I knew I blinked for a second, but my eyes found some locks of hair flowing in front of my eyes. I looked and found that I was a human again. I thought it was a dream for a second but I found that it was real. "And I can get you home, but on one condition." He added. My smile then disappeared, "What?" "If you were to be on my side." He answered with a grin. My mind was in a thought, remembering that dream I had days ago. "Why would you want me?" I asked in concern. "You should know by now that the Dragon Warrior and the Dragon Princess are a team. Each share half to the secret to unlimited power and luckily, you know the other half. So once I get the half of the secret from the Dragon Scroll, I'll need your help with the other half." Tai Lung explained.

Now I should know that I m not that dumb to do that ridiculous bargain, even though Shifu did say that he would kill me. "I-I don't know what you are talking about with this 'other half of unlimited power', b-but I know I will never join you and your evil ways." I bravely stated. Tai Lung chuckled his question, "But what about going back home? Isn't that your mission?" I thought for a moment, I thought long and hard about it, "At first, I thought that was my mission, but I realized that it was finding my lost courage. But that's only half of it. The other half is to save this village from you. I noticed that he was about to lose his patients. I don t know why I m the one to be here, but I defiantly know...I will never join you because good triumphs over evil." I finally stated.

A sharp punch suddenly came at me and I flew straight towards a building. The next thing I knew, Tai Lung was gone and I was a wolf again. _**"You should have said yes to my offer, Christine. The next time you see me, you would wish you never said those words."**_ Tai Lung's threatening voice echoed. I have to stop him even if it causes my life. I started to run towards the Jade Palace, but then my mind started to remembered something; Po had to be there too. I ran off and tried to find him, but with my movie knowledge: if I find the noodle shop, he shouldn't be too far. I ran as fast as my wolf legs could take me. This was a matter of life or death.

After a few minutes, I found the noodle shop, then I saw not too far from me was Po and he was starting to read the Dragon Scroll again. As I quickly went towards him, my clumsiness came back when my ankle gave out and I fell flat on my face. _(I'm really starting to hate this and this is my normal clumsiness.)_ As I was getting up, a male duck, _(That I knew he was Po's dad.)_ had kindly asked, "Are you alright, there?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I've been in much worse conditions." I responded as I brushed myself off. "Chrissy...we need to go back." Po told me. "I know, that's why I came out here to find you. Tai Lung must be at the Jade Palace right about now." I informed him, "And if we don't get there soon...well...it's best if we get there now." He nodded in agreeing with me, knowing what I ve meant.

**"Wait a minute!"** Po's dad shouted, "Po, I won't let you get killed." "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine." Po calmed his dad down. "Mr. Ping, sir...you have my word that he will live." I stated. Po and I started to run off to the Jade Palace. Po then asked, "Do you really think we will live?" "For you, I know you will, but me...I'm not so sure." I answered while remembering Tai Lung's statement. I had a thought that I would one hundred percent live, since I am against evil. And the good guy's always live...**_right?_**


	13. The Final Battle

"Come on, Po!" I called to him while I was losing my breath. "Well...these stairs...are..." Po lost his breath. "I know, I know, but...we need...t-to keep on moving." We re almost there." I explained. The both of us were still pushing on to stop Tai Lung. As we were approaching the Sacred Hall of Warriors, we saw the signs of the battle; they were very bad signs. But through my eyes, this doesn't define the word bad. "We gotta hurry." I informed Po.

As we finally got near entrance to the Hall, I stopped myself and Po for a moment, "Wait a minute, Po! We just can't charge in there with no plan." "And why not?" Po asked, get anxious to fight. "I have five little syllables for you...Tai Lung will **KILL US!**" I explained, "I think that it's best if we did some sort of a sneak attack. So the plan is...is..." I then realized that Po was gone. I was confused at first, but I then heard Po's "Hey!" at the doorway. "Darn you, Po!" I silently stated. I then walked off towards the place, while stating to myself, "And darn me too, for doing this." I stood near the doorway, just being hidden from Tai Lung. I was hearing the entire small conversation.

I then heard Tai Lung asking, "So where's little Christine? Isn't she with you?" "As a matter of fact..." Po was about to respond until I was trying to tell him, **_"Don't say anything about me."_** "S-she left." Po lied to his response. "What a coward! Besides what are you going to do, Big Guy? Sit on me?" Tai Lung chuckled. "Don't tempt me." Po laughed, "Now, I'm gonna use this." Po pulled out the Dragon Scroll out and triumphantly chuckled, "You want it. Come and get it." The first thought I had in my mind was, _**"Bad idea. Really bad idea."**_

Tai Lung then struck another powerful punch to Po and grabbed the Dragon Scroll from the air. "Finally!" Tai Lung stated thinking he had won. I had to move fast, he can't win that easily. I kicked him with all that I had and retrieved the Dragon Scroll. I was in total shock that I just did that, it was like the Dragon Princess was finally showing; Tai Lung was shocked, too. "If ya want this scroll, you're gonna have to get through me." I stated to him as I struck a Kung Fu poise. **"Why you little!"** Tai Lung shouted as he started to run in my direction. My eyes suddenly widen in fear, me and my big mouth. "Po...we need to move...Now!" I informed Po in my scared voice. Po quickly got up and started to run with me, but he wasn't fast enough when Tai Lung caught up with him. I then realized that the scroll wasn't in my hands, but it was in Po's. I was chasing the fight, trying to catch up with them and get the scroll away from Tai Lung.

Po then fell back and bended the tree. As soon as he let go of it and pushed Tai Lung back a few feet, I shouted, "Po toss it!" He did what I commanded and ran down the stairs with the Dragon Scroll. I ran as fast as I could but then Tai Lung and Po tumbled down making me a part of this snowball. The blob was tumbling down the stair but Po was beating Tai Lung in this battle. At the end of the stairs, we all went in different directions and I lost the scroll again. It was in the air until a noodle grabbed it, but it flew away and there came Po, flying as well.

I followed him to help him out. He landed in a bamboo forest and came out with bamboo stilts. He was having a hard time with them, trying to balance in great highs, for a brief moment. "Whoa, Whoa! Po, person down here!" I shouted as he kept crossing my path. "Sorry." Po apologized. "Where's the scroll?" I asked as I was looking around the area. He sort of pointed to the scroll finally appearing twenty feet from us, but Tai Lung appeared as well. **_"Shoot! Gotta think quick. Think, Mullins."_** I stated to myself. I quickly noticed the scattered stacks of steel woks by us. I grabbed one and gave it a mighty toss and it was so powerful that the wok made a big dent in the form of Tai Lung's face. I then tossed some more, one covering the scroll, just like Shifu did for Po's training. Po had gotten the idea and went along with it.

When Tai Lung got that wok off his face, Po was scrambling the scattered woks as he was still on those stilts. I was hoping that this plan would work by the look of Tai Lung's confused face. But unfortunately, it didn't; he cheated and lifted all of the woks away. _(Figures.) _Po tried everything that he could so that Tai Lung couldn't get it. Tai Lung had almost got the scroll until Po fell on him and the scroll flying down the street. I tried to chase after it, but I got hit by the incoming Po as Tai Lung started to race to the scroll first.

"We got to get that scroll first." I started to run after Tai Lung until Po stopped me, "Wait a minute...I have a faster way to get there." Po had his eye on a cart of fireworks. "Whoa, ho-ho-no! That seem...well a little...actually really...no **VERY** risky." I tried to talk my way out. "There's no turning back now. Tai Lung will get that scroll before us if we don't go now." Po dragged me back in. "Alright, fine. I just have one thing to say about this." I caved as I got in as well. "What's that?" He asked as he quickly lit the fireworks and got on. "This is a very, **VERY** bad **ideaaaaaa**!" I stated as the rocket cart blasted past Tai Lung. It was working.

Po retrieved the scroll but then the cart hit against a rock or a bridge, _(I don't know, it happened too fast for me to notice.) _I fell into the creek while Po went farther out and hit a nearby building. Once again, the scroll was out of our hands as it was at the top of the building Po had just hit. I got out of the creek and went out to help Po since he started climbing up. _Now how am I supposed to get up there?_ Wait...movie fact: Po remembered the thought of an almond cookie to get up there. So...if I thought about getting some paper like I did the other day that would get me up there. I had the thought and it worked, I was moving very quickly; so quickly that I was by Po and the scroll.

**"NO!"** Tai Lung shouted and powerfully kicked the building. The scroll started growing wings again and flew away from us when the both of us were just an easy reach away. The building started to break and crumble down. I started climbing quickly up to get the scroll; the next thing that I knew was I was in the air and the scroll was inches away. "I got it!" I cheered once the scroll was touching my hands. The next event that happened, I should have seen it coming; I did fell a mighty kick that lead me to the ground and a punch to settle things straight. I should have known that it was painful but it felt much worse than I could imagine. As I looked up at the sky, I wished that I was still daydreaming, waiting to get waken by the teacher, but I should know better than that, all of this was too real for me to even think this was my thoughts. "Someone...please, wake me up." I moaned in my thoughts as I closed my eyes, thinking I was dead.

"**Finally!** Oh, yes." Tai Lung's voice chuckled, "The power of the Dragon Scroll...is...**MINE!**" I then opened my eyes, remembering the scroll. I also gave a slight grin, knowing what it had says. "I-It's nothing!" Tai Lung complained. I started to slowly sit up and explained, "Relax, Tai Lung. I never got it the first time, either." "What?" Tai Lung questioned as I was getting up on my feet. "There's-There's no secret ingredient to success." I explained. Tai Lung angrily tossed it on the ground, as I continued, "It's just you. A brave and strong warrior from the heart, not by their thoughts or muscles. A piece of paper can't tell you anything, but the people you know can tell you that you're great...no matter what you are." I glanced at the scroll, the human side of me was showing, I stilled wished that I was human. I then realized that the Dragon Princess that Oogway thought I was distained finally blossomed.

Then a yell suddenly came from Tai Lung, I looked to see that it was a nerve attack. I just stood there trying to be brave, but I was thinking, _**"Move, Mullins! It's a nerve attack!"**_ But then a sudden flash of black and white came in front of me and fell, realizing that it was Po. "Now for you, little girl." Tai Lung stated while giving me the glare of death. I froze in fear until I heard Po starting to laugh. I was relived because I remembered that Po was too chubby to be struck by the nerve attack. Tai Lung kept striking at Po making him laugh even more. I was giggling to myself at the time. _(I couldn't help it, it was funny.) _A few second later, my mind thought, "Ok, shows over." I gave Tai Lung a mighty punch to get away from Po and Tai Lung had hit the nearest building. I pulled Po up on his feet and he asked, "How did you know what the scroll meant, I didn't see you look at it till now." "I told you...this is a movie to me." I told him the truth. "But..." Po was about to ask again until Tai Lung came back.

Po and I started to block all of Tai Lung s attacks. Po and I were starting to do that team work that we have done when we trained earlier. The both of us were kicking Tai Lung's bad guy butt, it was actually kind of fun. Finally I hit Tai Lung with my hip while stating, **"WAHBAM!"** _(It could be my catchphrase.) _Tai Lung was painfully tumbling down fifty feet, into another building. But if I know Tai Lung, he's not going to give up until we both are dead. As Tai Lung was charging back, I asked, "Would you like to do the honors?" Po nodded as he got ready. Then came an impressive belly bounce and bounced Tai Lung into the sky.

"Impressive." I told Po, while looking up. "Thanks." Po thanked, "But are you still on this _'it's a movie and you are a human being'_ thing." "If you were with me about an hour ago, you would have...move or a bit." I was about to argue until I looked up. "What?" Po questioned in confusion. "I'm serious, you need to move over. A visitor's coming over here." I responded while pointing up. Po finally looked up and understood what I meant. Po and I moved back about a foot away as Tai Lung plummeted down six to seven feet down in the ground. "Y-you...can't defeat me!" Tai Lung weakly shouted as he was getting out of the hole.

He looked very beat up and very tired; he should be easy to defeat now. "You...you're just...just a l-little g-girl...and you're j-just a big fat panda!" he stated as was about to strike towards me but Po grabbed it in the nick of time. "Excuses me...I'm not a little girl." I corrected. "And I'm not a big fat panda." Po corrected as well. "We're *the* big fat panda and *the* little girl that just kicked your butt." I continued joyfully. "Oh...you two have been trouble since I first heard of you." Tai Lung growled at us, "I'll get you two for this." "Yeah, uh huh sure." I sassed, knowing there is no way for him to come back to life. Po finally flexed his pinky up, making Tai Lung gasped, **"The Wuxi Finger Hold!" **"Oh you know this hold?" Po jokingly asked. "No...you can't! Shifu didn't teach you that." Tai Lung wondered. "You're right...he didn't." I agreed. "I figured it out." Po finished for me. He then flexed his pinky down while stating _(my favorite quote)_, **"Skadoosh!"**

The last thing I remembered was a golden light, a powerful force pushed me and Po away. After that force, I noticed I was alone and hit my head against a building wall. I did pass out for a moment. At least I knew Tai Lung had been defeated, nothing else could go wrong.


	14. Old Self, Old Life

I had finally waked up. The air was so dusty; I had a hard time breathing for a bit. "Gezz, what happen?" I asked myself in pain, even though I knew what happened. My eyes saw no sign of Po anywhere, I hoped he was ok. _(Well I knew he would but still.)_ I then discovered some hair in front of my eyes. It was my human hair, I looked at myself, I even saw a reflection, it was none of Tai Lung's tricks, I was one hundred percent a human being again. I was filled with so much joy. But then I remembered something, right Shifu, he s still wounded. I had to go up to the Jade Palace to see if he s ok. I ran as fast as I could on my old human legs.

As soon as I got to the base of the stairs, Po's voice stated from behind, "Wait a minute! You can't go up there." I just continued walking up. Suddenly Po grabbed my wrist and calmly explained, "Look I just had a fight and I really don't want to cause any trouble with you." "I know you were in a fight because I was there...fighting Tai Lung with you, and I have the scars and bruises to prove it." I informed him, "It's me, Chrissy, Chrissy Mullins." "What are you...I've never seen you before in my life." Po wondered in confusion. I just remembered, he hasn't seen me in human form, no one has. "Would the Chrissy you know...have this?" I asked while giving him the drawing from my pocket. He looked at the drawing then at me over and over again. Then a sudden light bulb appeared above his head, I think he finally got the idea that I was telling the truth. "Wow, Chrissy...umm...I'm sorry for not believing in you." Po apologized. "There's no way I can accept now. No way, Jose" I stated. "But, wait! Chrissy I'm..." Po felt guilty until I chuckled, "I'm joking. I accept. Now come on, we got to see if Shifu's alright." "Oh right!" Po remembered as we ran up the stairs. "Don't ever do that again ok. You really had me there." Po told me. "Ok, but hey you're the one that didn't believe me." I reminded him as I ran faster than him.

Finally, we are at the Sacred Hall of Warriors _(yet again.) _this time wasn't so breathless. "Shifu! Shifu are you ok?" Po asked. "Po...Christine...you're both alive? Or we're all dead." "No Shifu, we're not dead. Po and I defeated Tai Lung." I calmly explained. "You did?" Shifu questioned, "You both did?" Po nodded, but I stated, "Mostly Po than me, but I helped." "Wow." Shifu exclaimed, "It is as Oogway...foretold you two...are the Dragon Warrior...and the Dragon Princess. You two have brought peace...to this valley. And-and to me. Thank you." Shifu was slowly fading away, in my head I was thinking, **_"No wait, y-you can't die. No! I screw the movie up."_**

**"No! Master! No, no, no! Don't die! Shifu, please!"** Po was screaming to Shifu. **"I'm not dying, you idiot!" **Shifu sprung up, it frighten me a bit. I shook my head, thinking with a smirk, _**"I should have seen this coming."**_ "I'm simply at peace...Finally." Shifu explained as he was lying back down. "Oh! So umm...I should stop talking?" Po wondered. "If you can." I chuckled as I sat down. "What does that mean?" Po asked as an offence comment I made as he lied down. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I chuckled again. We all meditated for only a moment; Po's stomach wanted food, thankfully Shifu and I both agreed with him to eat something. _(I haven't eaten in a while.)_

Minutes when by when we were at the Peach tree's eating, but my mind stopped the time for I had one thought in my head, how was I going to get home? Isn't this the part where I would go home? "Chrissy." Po spoke. "Huh...what?" I asked when I got out of my thoughts. "You've been very quiet and barely touch those dumplings. Is something the matter?" Shifu wondered. "It's just...how am I gonna get back home? I mean don't get me wrong, I like being here. But I have a family, friends, school and a future. I can't stay here forever." I explained. "You are right, Christine. We can't take you away from your own life." Shifu agreed as he started to walk away. "Wait! How exactly am I going to get home? And please don't tell me it's clicking my heels three times, while saying, _'there's no place like home.'_" I asked. "No..." Shifu told me, "It's nothing like that." As Shifu walked away, Po looked a me funny. "It's something from my world. It would be too long to expain." I started following Shifu. "Ok?" Po awkwardly stated as he followed me.

As all of us had entered the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Shifu was looking around the place for something. "Umm...Shifu, what are you looking for anyways?" I finally asked him. Nothing from him, he still continued searching. I looked at Po, hoping he would have any clue on what he was doing, but he just shrugged. "Here it is!" Shifu finally exclaimed. "Here is what?" Po and I asked. "The answer to your problem, Christine." He explained as he gave me a necklace. It was a circular brown pendent necklace with Chinese writing all over it. "What the heck is this?" I asked in confusion when I looked at it over and over again. "Wait...I know what that is...it's the World Portable. I've read about this." Po toke the necklace and looked at it. "Yes, it will take you anywhere in the world. All you have to do is wear it and think of the place you want to go." Shifu exclaimed, "It will also be a way for us to contact one another in need of assistance. You will be coming back here every once a while." "I can understand that." I agreed with him. As Po gave back the necklace, I was trying to think of how this works. "You gotta push the center of the necklace." Po pointed out.

I was about to push the center until I remembered one thing. "Before I go, I just have one question I need to get off my chest." I asked Shifu, "Before the fight...You said that there's a half of the secret to unlimited power...where or what is it." "Well what did you learn when you were here?" Shifu explained. "Umm...Kung Fu?" I thought. "What else?" Shifu asked. I thought harder. **_"What did I learn?"_** I stated to myself. "Wait Chrissy! Didn't you saying something to Tai Lung earlier?" Po reminded me. Light bulb was finally springing out of my head. "That's righct. When I came here, I've heard that the Dragon Princess was a brave and strong person from the heart. But I have the feeling there was something else. And there is...it was friendship. With Po's help, I would have never gotten through this." I responded.

"Well done. You have figured out our problem." Shifu stated. Now I figured that the other half was bravery, strength, friendship. "Well..." I sighed, "I guess I should get going. I've been gone for days and my family probably worried about me." I stated. As I bowed down I continued, "It was so nice to see you guys, even though I've known you since I was fifteen." "But it was a pleasure meeting you, as well." Shifu bowed as well. Then Po suddenly hugged me, thinking that he'll miss me the most. "Hope to see you real soon." Po hoped. I gave out a smirk, Hey, don't worry. I don't think I'll be gone for too long. All you got to do is call me when you need me." I then pushed the center and _**WOOSH!** (again)_ I went through the same orange-yellow portal. I can't believe I was finally going home, but right now, I'm gonna miss that world.

I finally got out of the portal, dress in my normal twenty-first century clothing. "Chrissy!" my mom called from the kitchen. I looked at my digital clock; time hasn't changed at all around here. "Chrissy! I don't want you to..." my mom stated as she entered my room, "Chrissy...w-what happened to you?" I noticed that my scars and bruises appeared in this world, too. As I was about to explain, I stopped for a moment and realized, **_"If I told her what had happen, I would go to the nut house."_** "I kept on falling and scrapping myself at school by accident." I lied. "Oh...are you alright?" she worried. "Ahh I'm fine. Like Dad always says, _'love the pain.'_" I quoted. "Ok? D-do you have Marching Band tonight for the game?" She changed the subject. "Uh no. No game, it's away tonight." I answered. _(A/n: Yes I'm in Marching Band but I didn't mention it in the begining. Sorry about that.)_

"Alright." Mom finally left. I now know one thing; never let no one know about this inc...uh adventure I had in the world of Kung Fu Panda. This is a promise for me, Chrissy Mullins, A.K.A. the Dragon Princess.

**The End**

* * *

Yay! I'm Done. i can't believe how many People have reviewed this story.

I would like to thank everyone who read this story and guess what...**I'll be writing a sequal for this**! But sadly it won't happen for a while. i need to get Three Miseries, One Cure going. I've been writing that since Mother's Day 2009 and i posted it in August. and for those who have been reading Kung Fu Baby ... I'm kind in a writers block on that one. but i'll get those story through.

Thanks again for reading this story.


End file.
